Alternate
Ben is on the beach listening to his I-Pod when suddenly out of no where Vilgax, Dr.Animo, and Albedo appear. Ben quickly transforms into Ripjaws and jumps into the water. "I dare them to fight me in water!" Ripjaws shouts. "Ben Tennyson, we mean you no harm." Vilgax says. "What?! Your joking right?!" Ripjaws says confused. "We need your help." Dr.Animo says. "Why would I help a bunch of guys who try to kill me almost every week!" Ripjaws shouts. "Because we are not from this universe. I built a universal transporter to get your help." Albedo says. "We are heroes in our universe." Vilgax. "Proove it!" Ripjaws says. Dr.Animo suddenly transforms into a Giant Squid then a Gorilla then a Velociraptor. "How did you do that?!" Ripjaws says. Then fascinated Ripjaws transforms back into Ben. "I have motified my DNA to transform into the Earth's creature at will! Extinct or not I can turn into them! I just can't turn into aliens." Dr.Animo says. "Ok so why do you need my help?" Ben says. "In our universe a ruthless dictator has taken control of the universe. He is the true face of evil." Vilgax says. "Who is he?" Ben says. "He is our universe form of you Ben Tennyson. With your cousin Gwen and right hand man Kevin you took over the universe. You also have an army of trillians of Techadon's stationed on every planet." Vilgax says. "Ok I'll come with you and help you stop me." Ben says. "Here we go!" Albedo says. The group is transported to the Castle where Negative Ben, Negative Gwen, and Negative Kevin live. Techadon guards arrive and start to attack. Dr.Animo transforms into a Spinosaurus and begins to tear the Techadon's apart. Vilgax takes out his sword and creates a tornado of fire around Techadon's. The Techadon's start to melt. Ben transform's "Water Hazard!" Water Hazard creates a whirlpool of water around the Techadon's. The Techadon's start to short out. Dr.Animo transforms into a Megaladon and destroys the remaining Techadon's by riding on water created by Water Hazard and chomping them with his sharp teeth. Water Hazard transforms back into Ben. "Albedo. Why did you do nothing!" Ben shouts. "Oh I almost forgot. I have no powers in this universe." Albedo says. "Oh." Ben says. Its seems during the battle Ben, Gwen and Kevin are awaken.Negative Ben, Gwen and Kevin confront them. They are ready to attack. "Good I have killed anyone lately!" Ben says. "You are all under arrest!" Vilgax says. "Oh really?!" Negative Kevin says. "Who is that guy!" Negative Ben says. "You from a parallel world. I have come to stop you!" Ben says. "You two take care of Vilgax, Albedo, and Animo leave me to me!" Negative Ben transforms "Spidermonkey! Ultimate Spidermonkey!" Ultimate Spidermonkey fires a we b at Ben's face. Ben can't breathe! Ben transforms "Chromastone!" Chromastone rips the web off of his face and fires an energy beam at Ultimate Spidermonkey. Ultimate Spidermonkey and Chromastone lock hands. Meanwhile Vilgax is fighting Negative Gwen and Negative Kevin is fighting Dr.Animo. Vilgax uses his super breathe to reflect Gwen's manna balls while Concrete Absorbed Kevin is fight Dr.Animo who has transformed into Gorilla. Ultimate Spidermonkey transforms into Benwolf. Benwolf fires a sonic howl at Chromastone, hurting him badly. Chromastone transforms "Benmummy!" Benmummy wraps his bandages around Benwolf and slings him. Meanwhile Albedo is shutting down all Techadon's at the control panel located in Kevin's castle garage. Meanwhile Gwen and Kevin and both held down by Dr.Animo as a Giant Ground Sloth. Vilgax then freezes them both. Benwolf and Benmummy are still fighting. Vilgax and Dr.Animo join Ben to fight himself. "I have an idea!" Benmummy quickly tells Vilgax and Dr.Animo his plan. Dr. Animo transforms into a Tiger. Benmummy then picks up Dr. Animo and tosses him at Negative Ben while Vilgax uses his heat vision to shortly blind Benwolf by firing at his eyes. Benwolf is striken by Dr.Animo and transform back into Ben. Ben , Gwen and Kevin are all arrested and the Techadon's are shut down. "Thank you Ben Tennyson." Albedo says. "No problem!" Ben says. "Maybe one day we will help you fight your villians." Vilgax says. "Ha Ha Ha! Maybe!" Ben says. Ben os transported back to his world and goes to have a smoothie. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Vilgax (Alternate Dimension) *Dr. Animo (Alternate Dimension) *Albedo (Alternate Dimension) Villians *Negative Ben *Negative Gwen *Negative Kevin *Techadons Aliens Used By Ben: *Ripjaws *Water Hazard *Chromastone *Benmummy By Negative Ben: *Spidermonkey *Ultimate Spidermonkey *Benwolf Category:Stories Category:Pages Category:Ben 10 Category:U4A